Eliminated
by Fruit and Punch
Summary: SPOILER FOR THE END! What should've happened if Raito wasn't an idiot. OneShot


_**WARNING!!!!!!!! DON'T READ THIS UNLESS YOU'VE FINISHED READING THE SERIES OR YOU WANT SPOLIERS!!!!!!!**_

Fruit's Note: I know, I know, I should work on my DPHP FF. But this one is begging to be written. Let me just quickly finish it. Kay? This is pro-chapter 102. So, Chapter 102 NEVER happened.

Fruit's Other Note: I don't own!

Summary: What should've happened instead of Near winning.

_"If only... if only..._

_The Woodpecker sigh_

_The bark of the tree_

_Was as soft as the grass_

_While the wolf waits below,_

_Hungry, and lonely,_

_He cries to the moon_

_If only... if only..."_ from _Holes_.

The door slowly creaks open. And from it, an eye peeks in. It takes a while for fear to fully strike everyone. Everyone, that is except for Near and Raito.

"T-this is bad, you guys! If our names are really being written this very moment... then we needlessly," Matusda exclaimes as he reaches into his pocket for his gun.

However, the people of the SPK is faster. They all ready have their guns ready, postioned to shoot. "Please don't move!" The though-looking blonde say, his eyes serious.

"Wha... what kind of supid..." Matuda's face reflected fear. And at the same time, shock. Shock that the SPK will risk _every_one's lives, not just their own. What are they planning? If they aren't careful...

"It's okay. We won't die. Please stay where you are."

Near's calm. And his calm is just amusement for Raito. _He sits similar to L_, he notes. _But Near's nothing but an imitation. He'll _never _be like L. _

"It's fine even if your name is being written down; you won't die. And with this, the shadown over Kira will be unveiled," Near continues.

"A-and how can... you say we won't die, Near?" Aizawa, who had left for Near's side, too, looks uncertain. Angry.

Near picks his toy notebook up. "I modified the Notebook. I replaced the pages when I was in direct contact with it. The one outside now... the person, judging for Kira, was writing percisely one page per day.Even if he writes our names we won't die because I've replaced the page set for today and thereafter."

"Modified...?!" Matuda can't be shocked more, but by this news, he is. But so is Aizawa and Ide.

"You mad direct contact... How exactly did you...?!"

"Right now, he's outside writing our names in the Notebook. He will take a look inside once more to ascertain that we're dead," Near continues. He holds up an ugly doll, holding the Notebook next to the doll. "You may restrain him, then. At that point, we seize the Notebook. The person's whose name is not written is Kira."

"C-certainly the one whose name isn't written down would be Kira," Aizawa agrees, shaking. "But..."

Ide echoes the last word. "But..."

Raito stands silent. Impassive. But the truth is, he's laughing silently in his mind. It takes all his will power to not to laugh out loud. _Near's nothing but an imitation. He'll never be like L. He's too simple-minded._

After couple of minutes, Raito speaks up. "Whoever's outside," he begins.

He knows that he's shocked others by talking. But that's okay. They'll all rest in peace soon.

"Are you done, writing down the names?"

"Yes, I am," replies the faithful servant of Kira.

Raito fights against the urge to smirk. _I've won, L. No matter who replaces you, after you died.. Kira is destined to rule the world!_

"Isn't that a little strange," Near mumbles, his head down.

Raito spares him his few seconds.

"Why does he answer your question 'Are you done writing down the names?' so honestly?"

"Who knows? Maybe he's an honest guy, or maybe he has room to spare. Maybe your plot has been seen through..." _Such truth!_

"Wha... then we might be done for!" _Honest little Matsuda. Nothing but trouble Matsuda. Naiive Matuda. Stupid, so stupid. I'll let you rest soon. Then you won't bother me._

"Teru Mikami, if you don't mind, would you come in please?"

And Mikami does. He has an idiotic grin on his face. He looks over at the 'Kira.' "God..." he whispers.

"How long has it been since you've written the names?" Raito asks in a calm voice.

"35... 36... 37..."

Raito's lips twitch. _There's no doubt. I win._

"38... 39... 40!"

Mikami looks around, still with the big grin. But slowly, it dissapears. "Wha... why aren't you dead?!" He screams, pointing at Matsuda. "Why aren't all of you dead?!"

The SPK takes this as a sign and holds Mikami down. Mikami struggles, still screaming, "Why aren't you dead?" The Notebook falls to the ground with a soft klatter. Near stands up and picks it up. He grins at Ratio.

"I win."

Then scans the Notebook page. His eyes widen.

"Wha...?" His eyes shot to Raito. "You! You've planned this!" For the first time in his life, Near never felt this much fury. This much anger.

Raito just feins his innocence. He walks casually over and takes the Notebook from Near's hands. His eyes widen. "Oh! Would you look at that?" he mock. The others, now curious, gather around to look.

Near's face is red. His eyes glare holes at Raito. "You tricked me," he hisses.

For upon the Notebook, the only name missing is Near's himself. The first three names written are the SPK members, execpt for Near. Then it was Mogi, Aizawa, Matsuda, Ide, and...

Yagami Raito.

"This proves it!" Matsuda cries. "This proves that Raito's not Kira! But you, Near! You're Kira!"

"No! That's not true! I'm not Kira!"

"But it was by your own deduction..." Lester mumbles.

"That's right! So you must be Kira!"

As the others begins to ignore that Raito's in the room, and focuses on Near. Raito slowly slips back to Mikami, who no one cared enough to restrain.

"Job well done, Mikami," Raito whispers.

"Anything for you, God."

Raito finally smirks. _God. What a lovely word._

"Do you have it?"

"His name is Nate River."

"Thank you."

"Shall I kill him?"

"No. We've just proven the fact that your Notebook is a fake."

"What about," Mikami eyes the Notebook Aizawa is holding.

Raito becomes thoughtful. "That wouldn't be too bad. Go for it."

Those words are all Mikami needs. He slowly sneaks next to Aizawa. And before anyone can breath, the Notebook is in Mikami's hands.

"No!" That word brings everyone's attention back to Mikami.

"I won't let you kill God!" _Mikami's a great actor. Perfect for this job._

Near's eyes widen. "I'm not Kira!" he shouts again.

"Near, don't even try," Raito sneers as he comes near Near. "You try to throw the blame on me but look where you ended up!"

"Hey! That guy's writing in the Notebook!"

Panic crosses people's minds. Raito smirks. He looks over at the frightened Near. Near tries to glower back at him, but his too terrified.

"You're Kira," Near growl. "I know it."

_22... 23... 24..._

Raito, too, is counting in his head. Counting for the death of everyone but himself and Mikami. Then he'll rule the world.

"Yes," he says finally, looking at Near stright in the eyes. "I _am_ Kira."

The others spin, looking at Raito with wide eyes. Matsuda even falls to the ground.

"That's right. I am Kira. But what will you do about it? You're dead."

_37... 38... 39... 40._

Eliminiated.


End file.
